There are many types of food objects, goods or pellets packages provided with a plurality of independent or individual small containers connected to one another at a common top surface thereof. Each individual container contains a predetermined quantity and/or selection of objects, pellets or goods such as, but not limited to, medications, pills, vitamins, candies, coffee beans, tea, seeds or the like. More specifically, when used with medication pills, each set of a predetermined individual container needs to be taken a specific day, and at a predetermined time by the patient. These type of packages are usually prepared in advance by a pharmacist or other health professional and it is the responsibility of the patient to take each set of pills, or a caregiver thereof (as a relative, spouse, visiting health professional, etc.), to administer each set of pills at the right time, the right day, and not to make any mistake on the specific individual container it is time to open.
Accordingly, there is a need for getting the content of any individual container at any time, irrespective of the location of the container within the array. Even manually, such an operation often gets difficult, considering the fact that such array-type packages are usually made out of a common top surface typically made out of coated paper or the like material covering the containers typically made out of plastic (PVC—polyvinyl chloride) material or the like. First, the patient needs to properly locate the individual container among the multiple containers, and typically tear it off from the package. Second, to access the pills of the specific individual container, the patient typically needs to either peel off or perforate the top cover of the container using a sharp tool or the like. Known dispensers are not capable of dispensing the content of any selected individual container within an array, especially not dispensing the content into its original container.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting mechanism for selectively dispensing pea-size objects, pills or the like from individual containers of an array-type package.